Succession de sentiments
by Angel in the twilight
Summary: Éternité… Mort… Douleur… Horreur… Peur… Incompréhension… Regret… Surprise… Fascination… Voila le méli-mélo de sentiments auxquels je dois faire face à chaque fois…


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà, sous l'influence d'une impulsion, j'ai écrit cette courte fiction qui n'en est pas vraiment une... Allez-vous découvrir quelle est le héros ou l'héroïne de cette histoire ? A vous de jouer !

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira !

Si vous aimez, sachez que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fiction : L'angelo della morte

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Angie

* * *

**Succession de sentiments**

Éternité…

Mort…

Douleur…

Horreur…

Peur…

Incompréhension…

Regret…

Surprise…

Fascination…

Voila le méli-mélo de sentiments que j'ai le malheur de percevoir à chaque fois…

Généralement, cela va à l'envers… Cela part de la fascination… fascination par ma beauté inhumaine… Inhumaine… c'est bien le mot… je suis inhumain… j'ai perdu mon humanité voilà plus de 150 ans… je ne sais même plus ce qu'est d'être humain… la seule chose qui me rattache encore à cette humanité perdue, ce sont les LEURS sentiments… succession d'horreurs… Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, j'aimerais mourir sur le champ… ma vie, ou plutôt ma non-vie est un cauchemar éveillé… et je ne peux y échapper… le sommeil libérateur n'existe pas pour des monstres comme moi…

Vient ensuite la surprise… En effet, qui croirait qu'un visage d'ange cacherait en réalité un démon ? Hélas, la nature de celui-ci est bien vite révélée par des yeux cramoisis… Ô que je hais cette couleur… couleur de mes yeux, mais également couleur de cet horrible breuvage qui m'est indispensable et tellement délectable… Couleur qui me rappelle tant ce que je suis… poison…

Regret… Je n'ai jamais très bien compris ce sentiment… il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de poser la question… et puis, je préfère ne pas savoir la réponse… de toute façon, il faudrait être stupide pour parler aux morts… quoi que… je suis bien mort, moi… aussi bien physiquement que mentalement…

Incompréhension ? Oui… certainement… tout se passe généralement trop vite pour la conscience humaine… comment expliquer qu'à un moment vous marchez tranquillement dans une rue et qu'un instant plus tard vous gisez au sol, exsangue ? C'est bien la seule chose qui soulage un peu mon mal… mes victimes n'ont parfois pas le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose… Je dis bien parfois, car, malheureusement, elles en ont souvent le temps…

Peur… C'est le moment qui m'horrifie le plus… qui me dégoûte le plus… ma nature a des exigences auxquelles je ne peux échapper… au plus j'essaie, au plus ses griffes se resserrent sur moi au moment où la soif devient intenable… je deviens alors incontrôlable… et la peur de mes proies m'excite au plus haut point… je suis immonde…

Horreur… Je ne saurais dire si cela vient de moi ou d'eux… certainement les deux…Pour eux, c'est la prise de conscience intuitive que la mort est proche. Pour moi, c'est la prise de conscience de mes actes… Mais à ce stade, il est trop tard pour pouvoir m'arrêter… Je devrais m'enfuir, résister, partir loin… mais je suis faible… j'en suis incapable… je suis lâche…

Douleur… insoutenable… c'est encore pire pour moi que pour eux… car moi je ne peux être délivré par la mort, je suis obligé de vivre encore et encore leurs calvaires… sans aucun espoir que cela s'arrête un jour… une éternité de souffrance… voilà, ce qu'il m'attend… mais je le mérite… tout cela est ma faute, entièrement ma faute… je suis maudit…

Mort… À ce stade, eux ne pensent plus. Il ne reste que le prédateur, le monstre… Ma souffrance empire de jour en jour… Je ne supporte plus d'arracher la vie à tous ces êtres innocents… je n'en peux plus… Cela m'est déjà assez dur de ressentir les sentiments de mes victimes, alors imaginer ce que ressentiront leurs proches en apprenant la mort de leurs parents est une véritable torture…

Éternité… Eux sont délivrés, mais pas moi… je ne peux que m'enfermer dans ma douleur et ma honte… Au plus je tue, au plus je souffre… c'est un cercle sans fin… un cercle infernal… mais ne suis-je pas une créature des enfers ? Certainement…

Tiens ? Il pleut ?

Le temps est l'image même de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de moi…

Peut-être devrais-je faire comme eux et aller m'abriter quelque part… il n'était pas normal pour un humain de rester statique sous un déluge de pluie…

J'entre quelque part.

Les conversations se stoppent un instant, puis reprennent comme si de rien n'était… je n'en ai cure… rien n'a d'importance… tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est de cacher mes yeux à toutes ces proies potentielles…

Un rire lointain. Bonheur. Une voix sarcastique. Colère. Une commande de boisson. Ennui. L'ouverture d'un parapluie. Agacement. Une claque sur la tête de quelqu'un. Amusement. Un baiser. Désir. Un raclement d'un tabouret. Soulagement. Des pas légers qui se rapprochent, non des sautillements. Anormal.

Sur mes gardes, je levai alors les yeux. Prêt à en découdre… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes congénères… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ici ? Au milieu de tous ces humains ? Je ne pourrai me contenir s'il me provoquait…

Je croisai alors le regard doré du « il », qui en réalité était un « elle ».

Le regard doré ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-elle plus puissante que moi ? Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme cela…

Tandis qu'elle approchait, je me tendis de plus en plus, persuadé qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre sur moi.

Je perçus alors ses sentiments.

Bonheur. Curiosité. Impatience. Intérêt. Amour.

Qu'est-ce que cela ? Ce n'était pas normal… Je n'étais pas préparé à cela… Moi qui n'avais vu que souffrance, violence, mort, destruction durant 150 ans, en particulier à mon égard, avais une effervescence de sentiments contraires en face de moi…

Je me figeai, interdit.

Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle me fit un éblouissant sourire. Sourire même qui aurait empêché un humain de respirer. Ce qui m'arriva également, à la seule différence que je ne risquais pas de mourir par asphyxie.

Tu m'as fait attendre. Dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix était la plus douce des musiques qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Tel un carillon sonnant l'arrivée du printemps…

Me connaissait-elle ? Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que moi non, car je me serais souvenu d'elle…

Depuis ma renaissance en tant que vampire, j'étais habitué à me méfier, à toujours être prêt à me battre… mais pour la première fois de ma longue existence, je n'avais pas peur… Étrangement, je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal et que je n'avais pas à me méfier d'elle… J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue… C'était… étrange… et… totalement nouveau pour moi… Mais cela me faisait un bien fou !

Dans une impulsion, je lui rendis son sourire et m'inclinait devant elle.

Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions… lui dis-je.

Le sourire de la demoiselle s'élargit encore, ses fines lèvres rosées dévoilant légèrement de belles dents blanches et étincelantes.

Elle me tendit alors la main et, sans hésitation, je la saisis.

Après tant de guerre, de malheur, de souffrance, de perte et de solitude, l'espoir venait d'apparaître dans ma vie, tel un rayon de soleil perçant un ciel sombre, telle une source rafraîchissant un sol aride…

* * *

Review ?


End file.
